Kogoro Mouri, Ayahku
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: Conan tidak sengaja memanggil Mouri dengan sebutan 'Ayah' saat mereka sedang makan di restoran. One shot, warning: OOC


Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup melelahkan baik bagi Conan, Ran, maupun Mouri. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan yang cukup rumit, dimana seorang pesepak bola terkenal Jepang Hidetoshi Nakata menjadi korban. Untunglah, lagi-lagi, berkat Conan, yang seperti biasa dengan jitu membius Mouri dengan jam tangan biusnya, kasus itu dapat terpecahkan. Nakata ternyata dibunuh oleh rekan setimnya sendiri, Junichi Inamoto. Inamoto merasa kesal gara-gara Nakata, ia lebih sering duduk di bangku cadangan. Pelatih lebih sering memakai Nakata di setiap pertandingan.

Adik Nakata, Izawa, sangat berterima kasih kepada Mouri karena telah berhasil menangkap pembunuh kakaknya. Ia kemudian membayar Mouri dengan bayaran yang sangat besar— yang membuat Mouri sendiri terbelalak saat menerima uang itu.

"Anak-anak," Mouri berdeham sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke Conan dan Ran, "Bagaimana jika kita makan di Restoran Kitcho? Untuk merayakan keberhasilan kita dan melepas stress?"

"Huwaaah… Ayah, benarkah?! Restoran Kitcho itu kan restoran termahal di Tokyo!" ucap Ran.

"Tidak apa-apa! Apa salahnya sekali-kali kita makan enak?" jawab Mouri sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan kencang seperti biasanya. "Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang!"

Mereka bertiga kemudian berangkat dengan menggunakan taksi. Saat mereka sampai, mereka memandang interior restoran itu dengan penuh kekaguman. Tidak salah mengapa restoran ini menjadi restoran termahal di Jepang. Tempatnya sangat mewah, lokasinya berada persis di depan laut. Lantainya sangat bersih sehingga pengunjung bahkan dapat bercermin. Bahkan meja dan bangkunya pun terlihat sangat mewah.

Setelah mereka bertiga duduk, pelayan kemudian mengantarkan menu.

"Ini, silahkan, Tuan," ucap si pelayan sambil memberikan menu masing-masing satu untuk Ran, Mouri, dan Conan.

"Pilih saja makanan yang ingin kalian mau, Ran, Conan," ucap Mouri.

Conan membuka menunya perlahan-lahan, dan terbelalak. Belum pernah ia melihat makanan dengan harga semahal itu.

"Paman, harga makanannya mahal sekali. Apa Paman bisa membayar semuanya?" tanya Conan dengan polos. Ran mengangguk dengan setuju.

"Iya, Ayah, ugh, harganya hampir sama dengan biaya sewa uang kantor kita selama sebulan!"

Mouri kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Tenang saja, Conan, Ran, adik Nakata memberikan aku honor yang sangat besar! Sudahlah, tidak perlu khawatir, pilih saja makanan yang kalian mau! Kau mau makan apa, Ran?"

Ran membaca menunya dengan sedikit ragu. "Hmm… Baiklah… Aku mau makan.. apa ya…? Hm… Baiklah, aku mau makan Tempura saja. Dengan lemon tea."

"Oke. Kalau kau mau makan apa, Conan?"

"Aku mau makan udon dengan es krim stroberi saja, Paman."

"Huh, dasar anak-anak." Mouri lalu menjentikkan jarinya. "Pelayan! Kami mau pesan!"

Pelayan kemudian berlari ke meja mereka dengan membawa sebuah pulpen dan kertas.

"Pesanan kami adalah 1 tempura, 1 lemon tea, 1 udon, 1 es krim stroberi, 1 Sukiyaki, dan 1 gelas sake."

"Baiklah, Tuan. Saya sudah mencatat pesanan anda. Mohon tunggu sekitar 20 menit."

"Baik. Jangan lama-lama, ya. Aku sudah lapar sekali," ucap Mouri sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya dengan keras. Ran yang malu melihat tingkah laku ayahnya itu, langsung menyenggolnya dengan keras. "Ayah! Jangan bersikap seperti itu dong! Malu-maluin, tahu!"

Mouri hanya nyengir sambil menggosok-gosok belakang kepalanya. Sementara Conan memandangnya dengan sedikit jengkel.

_Huh, dasar paman, selalu saja begitu, tidak pernah berubah dari dulu._

20 menit kemudian, pesanan mereka semua akhirnya datang. Ternyata porsi makanan di restoran itu sangat besar. Apalagi untuk ukuran Conan yang badannya sangat kecil. Conan terbelalak melihat mangkuk udon super besar di hadapannya.

"Mari makan!" ucap Mouri dan Ran secara bersamaan. Mereka kemudian mulai makan. Akan tetapi, Conan kesulitan memakan udonnya karena sendok yang diberikan sangat besar sedangkan tangan Conan sangat kecil. Ia sampai harus mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi berlutut di kursi agar bisa makan dengan lebih mudah. Saat mencoba menyendok lagi, sedikit kuah udonnya malah tumpah ke dasi kupu-kupunya.

"Aduh, kau ini kenapa, Nak?" ucap Mouri. "Kalau makan jangan berantakan!"

"Maaf, Paman, tapi sendoknya terlalu besar, aku jadi kesulitan buat makan," jawab Conan dengan salah tingkah.

"Begitu, ya? Sini, tukar saja sendok kau dengan sendok aku. Dan sini, aku bersihkan dulu dasi kupu-kupu kau," ucap Mouri lagi sambil mengelap dasi kupu-kupu Conan dengan serbet dan memberikan sendok yang kecil ke tangan Conan. Conan menerima sendok itu, lalu berkata,

"Terima kasih, Ayah."

Mouri dan Ran tersentak dan menoleh dengan cepat. Conan sendiri kaget sendiri dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Wajahnya langsung merah padam.

_Sial… Kenapa sih tiba-tiba aku memanggil Paman dengan sebutan 'Ayah?' Aduh, aku harus ngomong apa? Duh, aku jadi salah tingkah begini kan…_

"Kau memanggil aku Ayah, Conan?" tanya Mouri.

"A-a-aku t-tak s-sengaja, P-paman M-mouri! M-maafkan aku! A-aku t-tak bermaksud k-kurang ajar kepada P-paman!" jawab Conan dengan gugup. Tapi Mouri tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Suasana yang seharusnya ceria, berubah menjadi canggung. Mereka bertiga melanjutkan makan dalam diam sampai makanan mereka habis, kemudian pulang ke rumah.

Di rumah, Mouri masih tidak berkata apa-apa tentang kejadian di restoran tadi. Ia bahkan tidak bicara dengan Conan. _Uh-oh, jangan-jangan Paman marah karena aku tidak sengaja memanggilnya Ayah tadi… Ah, kalau begitu, aku harus minta maaf kepada Paman!_

Dengan gugup, Conan kemudian melangkah ke ruang TV. Disana, Ran dan Mouri sedang asyik menonton TV. Conan berjalan menghampiri Mouri dengan takut-takut.

"Eh? Conan, kamu belum tidur? Kami kira kamu sudah tidur," ucap Ran. Sementara Mouri tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

"Aku…" Conan menelan ludah. "Aku ingin minta maaf kepada Paman."

Tiba-tiba saja Mouri menolehkan kepalanya, dan tampak keheranan.

"Maaf? Maaf untuk apa, Conan?"

"Karena tadi aku sudah kurang ajar memanggil Paman dengan sebutan 'Ayah' di restoran. Paman, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud! Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut aku! Aku tahu, aku tidak pantas memanggil Paman dengan sebutan seperti itu, mengingat aku bukan siapa-siapanya Paman… Aku mohon, jangan marah, Paman!" ucap Conan dengan terbata-bata, suaranya tercekat, dan air mata jatuh di pipinya.

_AGH! Kenapa aku jadi nangis gini, sih?! Dasar cengeng!_

Sunyi selama beberapa saat.

Lalu, betapa herannya Conan, Mouri bangkit dari sofa, kemudian secara perlahan-lahan berlutut di depan Conan sehingga tinggi mereka sama sekarang. Mouri lalu menaruh tangan kirinya di atas bahu Conan, kemudian menghapus air mata Conan dengan tangan kanannya.

"Conan, kau rindu ayah kau, ya?"

Huh? Ini bukan jawaban yang diduga Conan sama sekali, tapi ia tidak bisa membantahnya. Ia memang sangat merindukan ayahnya yang sekarang masih tinggal di Amerika. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bertemu, paling hanya berkomunikasi sebentar saja lewat telepon. Maka, ia mengangguk perlahan.

"Aku mengerti. Ayah kau kecelakaan dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit… sedangkan kau masih sangat kecil. Akan sangat mengherankan kalau kau tidak merindukan ayah kau."

"Jadi…. Paman tidak marah?"

Mouri tersenyum kecil, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Untuk apa aku harus marah, Conan? Malah, aku menyukainya."

"Menyukainya? Maksud Paman…?"

Mouri mengangguk kecil. "Ya. Aku menyukainya saat kau memanggil aku 'Ayah.' Kau boleh tetap memanggil aku seperti itu, jika kau mau. Lagipula, meski aku sering kasar kepada kau, tapi sejak ada kau, aku selalu bisa memecahkan kasus, nama aku menjadi terkenal, bahkan penghasilan aku menjadi lebih besar. Untuk itu, aku harus berterima kasih pada kau, Nak. Kau seolah-olah seperti malaikat yang tiba-tiba datang untuk menolong aku dan Ran," ucap Mouri dengan nada suara penuh kebapakan sambil menepuk kepala Conan dengan lembut. Conan tercengang. Apakah Mouri yang di depannya ini adalah Mouri yang sama, yang sehari-harinya besar kepala, sering mabuk-mabukan, dan juga sering membuatnya jengkel? Tapi bagaimana pun, ia harus berterima kasih kepada Mouri, Mouri mau menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka, Mouri selalu mengajak ia dan Ran kemanapun ia pergi, seakan-akan ia adalah anggota keluarganya. Meski awalnya sedikit ragu, tapi Conan akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk memeluk Mouri. Lagipula, jika ia dan Ran nanti resmi menikah, toh Mouri memang akan menjadi ayahnya pada akhirnya, bukan?

"Terima kasih juga untuk segalanya, untuk menerima aku tinggal bersama kalian, untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga kalian…. _Ayah." _

"Sama-sama, Conan, _putraku." _ Mouri membalas pelukan Conan dan sedikit mengacak rambutnya.

Ran tersenyum dan tidak terasa, ia ikut menangis terharu melihat kejadian menyentuh itu.

"Ayah, aku tak menyangka Ayah bisa _sweet _seperti itu."

Mouri tersenyum dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan salah tingkah.

"Nah, Conan, sudah malam, sudah saatnya kau pergi tidur. Anak kecil tidak boleh tidur larut malam," perintah Ran. Conan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baik, kak Ran. Selamat malam, kak Ran. Selamat malam, _Ayah._"

"Selamat malam, Conan. Mimpi indah, ya."

Lalu Conan pergi ke kamarnya dengan perasaan sangat bahagia. Ia bersyukur meski keluarganya berada ribuan mil jauhnya, ia memiliki keluarga lain yang akan selalu bersamanya. Yaitu Ran dan Mouri.

**End**


End file.
